Love has another meaning
by Adrianewildwingwolf
Summary: What happens when Percy gets a letter to go to Atlantis. What happens to percabeth? Will Percy be able to defeat the new threat? read to find out, Pairings thalia/nico annabeth/percy.onlymy first real story so be nice. read better than it sounds


**A/N: I am sorry if I stoll your ideas I just can't go through every story yall great writers make. I also will try to make the story different but I can't say I promise. I would also go ahead and apologize for the spelling what can I say nobody can be perfect.**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES I MEAN WOULD I REALLY BE WRITING THIS NOW. ALL CHARATERS AND MOST SETTINGS BELONG TO RICK RIODEN (LIKE I SAID SPELLING).**

**EPILOUGE: Why do I love him? Oh yeah he's Percy**

**Annabeth's Pov:**

"Come back here Percy!" I yelled. Grrrrr. Why does he have to be a seaweed brain. Even though he's invincible I can still hurt him. "I will get you back Percy you will regret doing that to me!" Stupid seaweed brain. That's what went through my head the whole way to my cabin. I don't even why I know why I went out with him he's just a boy. But then again he's Percy.

Once I walked into the room, the cabin got quiet. Know why? Because when Percy and me were having a wonderful (is that sarcasm I hear?) walk he decided to pour 10 gallons of water on me. A fish even landed in my mouth. Yeah I know ewww right? Just as I was almost to my room my half-brother Malcolm just had to open his big mouth. "So how did Percy get you so wet?" he said with a smirk. Everyone laugh except me, not getting it. (And if you don't well figure it out…)

Oh!

I glared at my brother making him shrink back in response. Next on my hit list after Percy is Malcolm. Mumbling under my breath I hurried into the room. Finally! I am away from the nuisances called the people I love. Great right.

Laying down in bed I was trying to find out ways to get Percy back when I got the perfect idea. Ha ha Percy you better be prepared because here Annabeth comes. But maybe….. was the last thought I had before I went to sleep.

**Percy's Pov: **

Damn it, I am so dead. So you must be thinking what I did. Well I did put itching powder in Mr. D's underwear but that's beside the point. I am such an idiot why did I do that to Annabeth? Why? Ok, I guess I should start at the beginning; Annabeth and I were walking through the forest. We were having a good time but then things got quiet. Well in my opinion too quiet. Then Annabeth got this sad look on her face so I decided to try to cheer her up.

That didn't go so well. I guess my brain really is made of seaweed (good always confronting it is the first step). But my idea was to poor how many gallons of water onto her. My first thought was to say sorry but instincts said to run. I went with my instincts. They are right most of the time. And good thing I did Annabeth was frothing at the mouth. Never a good sign.

After hiding at Zeus' fist for a while I deemed I was in the clear. As quick as my feet could carry me, I went to my cabin. I have to think of something special to make up for that. Just the thing I just need some Demeter and Apollo kids. Now I just had to wait for things to play out. Hopefully she will forgive me. Please please forgive me.

**Annabeth's Pov:**

Waking up the next morning I felt great because I was going to get my revenge on Percy. My moment was ruined when Chase, an Apollo camper came and told me my brother got into a fight at the beach. Ugh brothers. Running at the speed of a hellhound I came toward the beach. But it was not what I expected. Standing there with roses and love-me-not's all around was Percy with a handful of roses in one hand. Suddenly I heard the cords to Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

The next thing I noticed was that Percy was wearing black suit pants, a green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his hair perfectly messed up. Walking slowly to him I couldn't help but stare. The shirt defined his muscles from years of monster fighting. Coming right next to him I saw him give me the roses. They were beautiful and everything else.

The next words out of Percy's mouth surprised me "I love you Annabeth Chase". My heart pumped in my chest loudly. That's the first time he said that to me. Forgetting the reason I was mad at him I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all of my feelings.

Pulling apart I said "I love you too!".

Then we had our second best kiss ever that day after I said that.

Remember how I said that I didn't know why I went out with Percy I now know why. He's Percy and h's mine. Overall he's my seaweed brain who will do anything for me.

The thing that I didn't know about is the letter sent from the sea.

**A/N: HOW WAS IT? I AM GOING TO WRITE MORE BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY TWO TO THREE DAYS. REVIEWW!**


End file.
